Fairy Sisters
by Bunnylover152
Summary: What if Lucy ran away from home a lot sooner than expected? What if Cana told Gildarts right away that he was her father? What if Gildarts and Cana find Lucy and bring her to Fairy Tail? What if Gildarts adopts Lucy and she and Cana become sisters? How would this effect the story? Let's find out, shall we?


Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do **NOT** own Fairy Tail. I am just a fan writing a fanfiction.

* * *

Prologue (part 1): A new family

Lucy has been on her own for several months, having run away from home after her so called 'dad' made it painfully clear he didn't want her around.

She was lost, afraid, hungry, alone, and tired. Lucy had been wandering the forest she was currently in for a few days and felt really weak. She kept walking for a few more hours until she finally collapsed and passed out.

* * *

Cana was walking with dad, Gildarts, through the very same forest as Lucy. They were on their way back from a job they did together, when Cana heard something a few yards away. She looks and sees something on the ground.

"Hey Dad! There's something over there!"

Gildarts looks over and sees that it's a kid, who looks Maude a few years younger than Cana. He gasps and edmetitly rushes over to the fallen kid. _**(A/N: Can you guess who the kid is?)**_ He shakes her a few times to try and wake her up.

When the kid didn't wake up, Gildarts knew something was wrong. So, he picked the small child up, noticing how little she weighed, which made him worry more.

"Dad, is she going to be OK?"

"I think so, Cana. But we should get her some help as soon as possible just to be safe. Come on Porlyusica's place is a lot closer than the guild."

And that, Cana and Gildarts hurried their way to Porlyusica's home, to ask the old woman for help.

* * *

"The child is fine. Just exhausted and hungry. She'll wake up soon and when she does I suggest getting her something to eat. Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I HATE HUMANS!" An old pink haired woman said/screamed chasing Gildarts around with a broom, while Cana stood off to the side.

* * *

After being hit in the head with a broom, several times, Gildarts and Cana decided to bring the small child to their house to watch her.

Late in the morning the next day, Lucy finally woke up.

"Where am I?" Lucy looks around and notices another girl, probably a year or two older than her, leaning over the side of the bed fast asleep, when another older voice is heard voice is heard.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

Lucy looks over and sees a tall man in his mid 30s, with orange hair slicked back, a 5 o'clock shadow, and a black collared cape. He was smiling at her with a tender smile. One you would see from a father. One Lucy has always longed to see from her father.

"You gave us a bit of a scare there. She was worried about you. My name's Gildarts and the girl sleeping next to you is my daughter, Cana. What's your name kid?"

Lucy looks at the man not sure what to say. On one hand, him and his daughter saved her and seemed genuinely worried about her. But on the other hand, she was afraid if she told them who she was they would send her back to her dad. But, the man seems trustworthy maybe if he promises to not take her back to her dad or tell anyone where she is, she could tell them her name.

"Um, can you promise to not tell anyone if I do tell you my name?"

Gildarts looks at her confused and says, "Why's that?"

Lucy looks down and says, quietly, "It's because I ran away from home and I don't want to go back there. My dad's nothing but mean to me, and all he cares about is his work. I was lucky when he even remembered I was alive."

Gildarts looks at her understanding why she didn't want to go back and said, "OK kid. I understand. I won't tell anyone or take you back to your dad."

Lucy looks at him with relief in her eyes and says, "my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia."

"Heartfillia? Isn't that the name of some kind of rail company?"

Lucy nods sadly.

"Don't worry kid. I won't tell your dad. If you want you can stay with me and Cana."

Before Lucy could say something, a yawn was heard. Lucy and Gildarts look and see Cana waking up.

Cana sees that Lucy is awake and says, "Hey you're awake. My name's Cana."

"My names Lucy."

Gildarts looks at Cana and says, "Lucy was just telling me she doesn't have a home to go back to."

Lucy looks down slowly and says, "My dad never cared about me and wanted new to give up using the magic my mom taught me."

Gildarts and Cana look surprised and Cana asked, "You use magic?" And Lucy nods.

"That's so COOL! My dad and I use magic, too. We're in the wizard guild Fairy Tail."

Lucy looks confused, "Fairy Tail?"

Cana smiles and says "Yeah! It's this amazing place where wizards from all over can join. Everyone sees everyone as family and the master is really nice. I bet you would love it!"

Gildarts then smiles and says "Why don't we talk about this more over lunch? I bet you're hungry Lucy."

As if on cue, Lucy's stomach growled answering Gildarts's question. All three laugh and then go out to lunch.

* * *

After eating the best meal she had in months, Lucy wound up falling asleep again, but this time it wasn't from exhaustion.

Gildarts was currently carrying Lucy with one arm, and using his other to hold Cana's hand.

"So, do you think she would want to join Fairy Tail, dad?"

"Maybe Cana. How 'bout, after she wakes up, we ask her if she wants to see Fairy Tail?"

"That sounds like a plan!"

* * *

About an hour later, after Lucy woke up from her nap, Cana and Gildarts asked if she wanted to see Fairy Tail and Lucy immediately said yes.

It was amazing. Everyone one at the guild was so nice. It was such an amazing experience. Later that night, Gildarts and Cana asked Lucy if she wanted to join Fairy Tail and be apart of their family. Lucy couldn't have been happier and said she'd love to.

As the years went by Lucy and Cana became sisters. They were always together. They have a bond no one can break.

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter. What do you think? I am always open to any ideas for the fanfiction. See ya next time.**_


End file.
